Konayuki
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Naruto has an incurable disease called Spinocerebellar ataxia. But, do not forget me. Live on forever. For both of us. "Got it." SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, okay?

**The reason for this story is because '1 Litre of Tears' was not on the categories (which I did mail for it to be there though earlier today). I watched 1 Litre of Tears yesterday. It made me stay up until 6:45A.M thinking of the fact people had Spinocerebellar ataxia and no one can do anything about it - due to the fact it's incurable. I've always wanted to be a nurse and now I've watched that my nursing skills will be aimed at the ****_Neurologic_ part of the hospital. Because that is what Spinocerebellar comes into. The category of brains. So, yeah. I wrote this as a light SasuNaru fiction. The song is Konayuki by Remioromen. I recommend you listen to it whilst reading this.** Thanks, and review.

* * *

Konayuki

_Season of snow powder always come  
__Although we are mixed up with a mass of people  
__we are looking on the same sky  
__Blown by the wind, and we are chilled by it_.

I sometimes look up to the sky and see nothing but different textures and shades of blue. Sometimes, the clouds are embroided in the sky's beautiful portrait. I can only smile because sometimes I wish I could fly up there. But, that's everybody's dreams.

When I look up at the sky, I'm not alone. There's always someone beside me, my mother, father, or my siblings. Sometimes a person I never expected to be there stands beside me, holding onto my wheelchair with a gentle grip as his eyes stare into the sky with silence; I like to watch him, too.

His name, is Sasuke Uchiha.

_I may not know everything about you  
Nevertheless, I've found you among 100 million of people  
There's no proof but I'm very serious of it_.

Sometimes I wish there are days when Sasuke won't be as empty as he is. Sometimes he doesn't even show that much emotion. But the day he chased after me, the day he met me and the day he pushed me. Are all days I will keep locked inside me forever.

How girly I feel, but I have to do this, don't I? If I don't write down my thoughts or memories they're all going to fade away. Just like I am. Right?

My name, is Naruto Uzumaki. I should of said that first. I have a disease called Spinocerebellar ataxia. It's incurable. But I don't want to talk about my disease, because I promised to be strong and already my tears are smudging the words.

It's difficult to write like this, but I try my hardest. Because I promised I would. This illness is me. I am this illness, and all I want is for people to not pity me, but to understand that I do not want to be like the others. I want to try and do this. I want to get through this. Maybe someday.. I'd like to get married, too.

Anyway, back to Sasuke. I met him at school, he was a little rude, but he helped me when I fell and knocked everything over. It was kind of him, because apparently he usually didn't help people. He liked to be alone a lot. It was strange.

Soon, Sasuke and I became closer, and it became harder to be someone who was pretending to be strong, with him around I felt I could be there – I could get stronger with his support. Because he was just.. 's impossible to live in the same time with no single quarrelIf we can't be honest, happiness and sadness are just meaningless.

Sasuke did lie a lot though. It was hard to tell whether he was lying or telling the truth, his face was just completely straight. It was scary, but at the same time. It could bring a smile to your face. Because Sasuke was capable of doing that.

"Shut up," He muttered as I pointed out how weird he was. He had a small smile on his face as he pushed my wheelchair.

"Oi, Sasuke," I whispered, "Are you scared?"

Sasuke stopped pushing the wheelchair and looked down at me for a while, then he turned his head away and looked up at the sky. "No." He muttered softly, placing his hands in his pockets as he let go of the wheelchair. I nodded slightly, of course he wasn't.

"I know it's still greedy in your eyes Sasuke, but.. I want to live." I whispered. Sasuke's head turned back to face me. We stared at each other for quite some time before he smiled and turned away.

"Baka, Shut up. You're saying stupid things again."

If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heartCould we both share our loneliness?

"Okay." I whispered, dropping the subject instantly. I saw from Sasuke's face as he turned back that he was in deep thought, I glanced up at the sky, ignoring his looks.

"Oi," He murmured, "Can I tell you something?"

I glanced at him then, he had my attention. Slowly I nodded. "Sure."

"I know it's stupid, and there's probably a lot in your mind, and you don't need more things to annoy you, or you know.. Confuse you," A smile crossed his lips, I felt my eyes swell up with tears. "I think I like you." He muttered.

My eyes widened as I heard his words, my tears fell.

"S-" I stopped, my speech was doubling up on me. My tears fell more. "Sasu-uke," I said, ashamed at the sudden change. "I."

"Maybe." Sasuke muttered, smirking at me. I smiled weakly.

_I would press my ear near to your heart  
And go down deep into the place where  
I hear that voice and meet you once again_..

"H..ey Sas…uk..e," I croaked. He glanced at me from across the room, tears in his eyes. "So-Soon, I…I will be un…able to.. speak, without…help from a..a.."

"That board thing?" Sasuke muttered, smiling slightly, though the tears fell from his cheeks as they did mine.

I nodded slightly, smiling as he laughed. It wasn't funny though.

"When.. that..happens…" I gulped between words, "Will… you….be there?"

Sasuke scoffed, wiping his eyes. "I will, Baka. I wouldn't leave your side."

Slowly I reached out, my hand shaking and the effort I put in scared me. I was worn out slightly. But Sasuke stood up and entwined our fingers together. I smiled weakly, tears falling down the sides of my face as I lay back in my hospital bed. My home for now.

We want to understand each otherIt's me who softly brush the surfaceJust by tightly gripping your numb and cold hand We are tied to each other..

"Sas..uke…" I whispered. Sasuke glanced to the floor, refusing to meet my gaze. The lock on our hands tightened. I let my tears come back. "I'm..sorry.." I struggled.

Sasuke scoffed as he looked down. "Stop apologising for something that's never going to be your fault." I smiled sadly, letting my tears fall more.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, was afraid to die without Sasuke. It was difficult to know that he could fall in love with somebody else. I, would never be able to control that. But, if he was happy.

That's what would matter more.

"Sas..uke.." I whispered.

Sasuke's reply was a loud sob.

_Snow powder is too fragile  
In front of us, keep on leaving stains on the rough asphalt forever_..

My shaky finger pointed to the first symbol. Sasuke watched my finger for a clue of what I was going to say, soon I spelt out: It's cold.

Sasuke gave a gentle laugh, his tears were in his eyes.

"Of course it is.. It's snowing outside."

I smiled weakly, bringing my finger to various other symbols spelling out: Does it look beautiful?

Sasuke's eyes adverted to me, then to the plant he had given me. He then looked back to my finger and smiled gently. "Very." Was his reply. I nodded weakly.

My finger then moved to a few more symbols, spelling out: Live on.

One of his tears fell. I shivered.

My fingers moved again.

_Live on forever._

Sasuke nodded and smiled, wiping his eyes and going to sit down, but still able to see my fingers and the words in front of me.

_But, do not forget me. Live on forever. For both of us._

Sasuke laughed softly, tears down his face as he dropped his head. "Got it," He whispered sadly. I nodded, my own tears were falling.

It seemed, we always cried. Or the sky cried for us.

_Snow powder does not rely on time, moving our heart  
Nevertheless, I'd still like to keep on protecting you  
If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart  
It will cover both our loneliness and return it to the sky_..

* * *

- Owari -


End file.
